


Of panic and happiness

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Of dads and sons [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: >Help!!!!<>I called Mister Stark Dad by accident and all he did was making pancakes for me and I'm also pretty sure he put me to bed and changed me into my pajamas yesterday!<>What do I do?<Kind of the sequel to 'Of frowns and smiles' but from Peters POVCould technically be read alone





	Of panic and happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the sequel of 'Of frowns and smiles' but I think you don't have to read it to understand this one.
> 
> I'm not that fluent in english.  
> So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
> Anyway. Enjoy reading.

 

Peter feels pure panic flood his body.

 

He doesn't feel it immediately after waking up.

The moment Peter wakes up he feels weightless. But also kind of dizzy. And when he remembers what happened yesterday, the reason for his dizziness and everything that happened after that, then he feels the panic.

Panic, because he called Mister Stark dad. Well. Admittedly he was mostly asleep and also hurt, but he called him dad nonetheless. Shit. He needs to say sorry. To explain that he just had a concussion and he didn't know what he was talking about. That he was confused.

Peter sits upright and realizes he is in his guestroom in the tower. In his bed. Tucked securely into the blanket. That's not where he fell asleep yesterday? He's sure about that. Peter also is in his pajamas and not in his daily clothes, which are now nowhere to be seen.

As soon as Peter calms down enough, he leaves his room to go find Mister Stark and apologies. And he does find him. Standing in the kitchen, humming a tune and making breakfast. Peter stands in the doorway and stares for a moment until he greets Mister Stark silently. “Good morning?”

“Oh! Pete. You're up. How did you sleep? I made breakfast. Sit down and we can eat together.”

“Okay.” Peter tentatively goes to sit at the table in front of Mister Stark who then puts pancakes on Peters plate.

Peter stares at Mister Starks smiling face for a moment until he starts eating his breakfast. They talk while eating as if nothing happened and soon Mister Stark sends Peter to go dress himself properly.

As soon as Peter's alone he writes a panicked message to Ned

> _Help!!!! <_

_> I called Mister Stark Dad by accident and all he did was making pancakes for me and I'm also pretty sure he put me to bed and changed me into my pajamas yesterday!<_

_> What do I do?<_

It doesn't take long for Ned to answer

_> You did what?<_

_> I told you this would happen sooner or later.<_

_> Judging by his reaction I'm pretty sure he **is** your Dad.<_

_> Did he say something? Did he make Dad jokes?<_

 

_> That's not helpful at all!<_

 

_> Sorry. But you should talk to him about that. Not me.<_

 

Peter stares at Ned's message for a moment. Yeah. Maybe he should.

Soon Peter's dressed and heading for Mister Starks lab where he finds the man leaning above a video he's staring at intensely.

“Hey Mister Stark. So about yesterday… I guess I'm sorry I called you dad? Unless you're fine with it. I mean. If you're fine with it I'm fine with it as well. Just. If you're not fine with it, I'm sorry for bothering you. And I'm sorry I'm rambling now. I'm kind of nervous and you're not really stopping me. Also … Did you take me to bed and change me into my pajamas?”

“Wow, wow, wow, kid. Take a breath. Calm down. We don't need to panic. Yeah? … So. You called me dad when you were hurt. Why?”

“Why?”

“Yes. Why.”

“Because… I mean… You kind of are? A father figure I mean. My father figure. Because you always look out for me and you set a curfew for me. And you worry I think? And the baby monitor protocol. And you always know when I'm hurt and patch me up when I'm too stubborn to tell you or May that I'm hurt.”

Mister Stark is smiling at Peter and tousling his hair.

“Why are you worried to bother me? All of what you just said is like the nicest compliment I could wish for. I don't think I'm a good father figure or a good influence at all. However…”

“Are you kidding? You're like the best! You're…”

“Hush. I'm not done yet. As I said I don't think I'm a good father figure or a good influence at all. However I would be honored if you considered me such and will do my best to not become my father.”

“You won't! You're to caring. You will always care.”

A grin is splitting Peters face.

“So what if I wanted to call you dad?” Peter whispers more than really speaking aloud. So Mister Stark has trouble hearing what Peter said, but managed to get the most of it.

“I mean… I wouldn't mind. I think it would make me happy. But you don't need to. Do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable.”

“I think I would really like to call you dad.”

“Well. That's fine with me. I hope you're ready for all the best Dad jokes to come!” Peter just groans as answer. But he's also really excited. He can call Mister Stark dad! He wants to be Peter's dad!

 

Peter feels pure happiness flood his body.

 


End file.
